Take It Off
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #8 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: "Take It Off" by Kesha

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 36wnwk2**

Rating: M

Word Count: 4852

Pairing: E&B

Summary: Edward finds out that his new girlfriend Bella, is an exotic dancer. Things might get pretty steamy in _The Twilight Lounge_. Rated M for sexually Explicit Content. E&B. A/H. Entry in the TLS Lyrics & Lemons Contest.

_Disclaimer:__** We Do Not Own Twilight. **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**.**

**Take It Off**

"Jasper! Are you ready? I don't want to miss her show." I called out to my best friend as I waited, impatiently next to the car.

"I'm coming… geez, excited much?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he brushed passed me and hopped into the driver's side of his BMW. "So where is this place?" He asked and I had to check my text from her to be sure. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through her messages, smiling as I remembered our conversation.

"It's between seventh and eighth, she said to park in a garage and walk over. There's a garage on West 54th street. I guess there's no parking at the place."

"What's the name of the place?" He asked as he drove through the streets of Manhattan, effortlessly.

"Umm… Twilight, I think…" I trailed off as I scrolled through to find the earlier messages on my phone, but I was pulled away from my task as I heard Jasper almost choke to death on nothing but air.

"Twilight? As in… the gentleman's club _Twilight_?" His eyebrows were raised but his eyes danced in excitement at the thought of spending our Saturday night with a bunch of strippers. I tried to process what he just said.

"Bella's an exotic dancer?" I mumbled to myself as my brow furrowed. I wasn't sure if I was turned on or if I was jealous. "She never mentioned that part." It was insanely hot that I was building a relationship with an exotic dancer, but as soon as I heard the words, I was insanely jealous at the same time. I wasn't sure how I would feel, seeing other men touching her, watching her…

"Dude… don't even think about it. I know what you're thinking, just stop." He smirked and gave me a pointed look, he was right of course, but I still wanted to call him an ass.

"She's still the same Bella that you've been talking to for three weeks. Just go and watch her dance and be supportive. She trusted you enough to invite you, so you should put on your Team Bella panties and jump on the ho train! … figuratively speaking…." He cleared his throat sensing that I was not amused.

"I'm being supportive… I just… wish she would've warned me. Am I supposed to act like a boyfriend or an observer?"

"Just act like you and I think you'll be just fine. Here's the garage, ugggh I hate valets. If they put one scratch on this fucking car, I swear to fuck."

"Well aren't you charming!" I chuckled as I got out of the car and watched as Jasper unwillingly handed over his keys and accepted his voucher.

"One fuckin' scratch… that's all it'll take for me to kill you. Got it?" I rolled my eyes as I started to walk away from _that_ situation. A moment later, he caught up with me and we turned left as we headed towards the club. I was expecting a marquee with twinkling lights and black windows. But, what I found was a regular alley that led to a factory looking building.

"We're here… there's a line but she said to go up to the bouncer, our names are on the list." I told Jasper as I pulled him along with me towards the guy with the clipboard.

"I'm Edward Cullen… I'm on the list." I said to the bouncer as he scanned the list. I waited for him to reach for a pink wristband, but instead he pulled out an envelope and handed me two black ones, that had a silver monogram on it… _TL. _

"What's this?" I asked him as I looked towards the pink ones and back to mine.

"VIP bands… for The Twilight Lounge. Exclusive privileges. Have a good night Sir."

"Thank you." I gave one band to Jasper, we put them on our wrists and walked into the door, being checked by two big security guards. Once we were through that, we walked towards the big black door. Jasper pulled it open and we were suddenly hit with twinkling lights, loud music and the scent of a bar. The place was pretty nice for a strip club, the floors were actually clean and the bar was immaculate. A wall of frosty mirrors covered the walls, fog covered the floor which was also covered in glitter and in the far corner was an ice bar. There were silver lights flooding the ice, it looked amazing. This place was something straight out of a movie.

This place reeked of money. _Big money_.

"Hello boys, welcome to Twilight, can I get you something from the bar?" She asked with a voice that sounded like it would be perfect for one of those phone sex commercials. Jasper looked at me and gave me a knowing look. At the exact same time we both said "Rum… straight. Keep 'em comin'".

She smiled and sauntered off to the bar, we started to look around and headed for the main stage, looking at all the tables. There was a small table in the front, center stage that had a reserved plaque on it. Underneath the plaque was a card that read _Edward Cullen_. We fist bumped each other and took our seats. Our drinks were in front of us within a minute and the waitress leaned on my arm, to whisper in my ear.

"Hi. I'm Alice. You're a VIP Mr. Cullen, anything you or your friend want, you just let me know… anything." She winked and threw a glance toward Jasper as she leaned away from me.

"Thank you, but I'm just here to see Bella." The smile left her face almost as quick as Jasper slapped me.

"Idiot!" Jasper's hand connected with the back of my head and my reaction was to stare at him as I felt completely confused as to why he felt the need to smack me. "Just because you're not interested, doesn't mean I'm not…"

"Sorry… geez. Go talk to her if you're interested. What time is it?" I asked him as I looked around, hoping I would spot Bella somewhere.

"Almost eleven thirty." Just as he spoke, the two dancers that were already on stage when we got there, had finished their dance and were now scanning the men in the room. They went for the best dressed, assuming they had more money for lap dances, I'm sure. The lights went almost completely black and a voice came through the speakers... I didn't catch the whole thing, only one word caught my attention…

"… Isabella."

The music was ten times louder than it was before and there were glittery lights flashing and twinkling in the background. The stage filled with fog and then she was there.

_My Bella. _

Wearing a midnight blue lace bra and matching boy shorts with a see through wrap around her waist. There was glitter all over her body and her hair was a mess of wild waves that were untamed and incredibly sexy. Her black heels must have been six inches high, making her legs look a mile long. She was my living, wet dream. The pumping bass filled the room as she started to sway her hips in time with the music. Her body was smooth and limber as she taunted the screaming men in the room. She walked, enticingly over to the brass pole on the left side of the stage and wrapped her hands around it as she slid down, spreading her legs around it. She spun half way around and looked over her shoulder as she climbed back up. She caught my eye and she gave me a sexy smirk that forced my mouth to drop open.

I watched her move, swaying her hips in time with the music, becoming one with the pole, that I so desperately wanted to be at the moment. After the initial shock wore off, I recognized the music. It was a perfect choice…

… _**There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor…<strong>_

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing every time I noticed the glitter on the inside of her thighs as she dipped down to spread her legs and shimmy her way up or down the pole. She was looking at me. Watching me. I swallowed nervously as she sauntered her way towards the end of the stage and crawled on her hands and knees in my direction.

… _**And they turn me on.  
><strong>__When they__** Take It Off.  
><strong>__When they__** Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off…<strong>_

She was staring at me as she did amazing things with her body. She was rubbing her hands up and down her sides, across her belly and towards the insides of her thighs. She started to take off her see through wrap, which had rhinestones all over it that glistened with the lights. She walked towards the opposite end of the stage and shook it from her body, causing an eruption of cat calls and whistles from the men on that side of the room. Once she made her way around the bar, she came back to my side and walked slowly off the stage.

She climbed into my lap and started to dance on me. Her long legs hung to my sides as she bounced and dragged her body on mine as her smokey eyes burned into mine. She was grinding against my dick as she danced, throwing her arms in the air and then sliding them back down over her body. I took a chance and put my hands on her hips. She smiled and leaned her head down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Edward… it's my last show." She pulled back to see my reaction, which was shocked to say the least.

"Why the last?" I asked, out of pure curiosity. She smiled down at me and trailed her fingers slowly down my chest, grabbing my shirt collar as she hung her body back and threw her head back, slowly bringing herself back up.

"I don't want to dance for all these men… I just wanna dance for _you_." Her words hung in the air for a minute as she circled her hips and brought her fingers to the straps of her bra, slowly tugging them down her shoulders. "I'm all yours, Baby… only yours."

My smile overtook my face as I watched her in awe. She hopped off my lap to flip around so she had her back to me, she straddled my lap as she brought her beautiful ass right up to my face and looked at me over her shoulder.

"All mine…" I smirked after I mouthed the words to her, which earned me a giggle as she continued with my lap dance. There were guys whistling as she writhed on top me, around me and in front of me. I hadn't noticed when the other dancers took the stage, I lost all focus when Bella grabbed me by my suspenders and started leading me towards the side of the stage.

I heard Jasper mumble something and turned to look at him. I was surprised to find him with Alice in his lap, as he slid twenty dollar bills into her panties. I laughed to myself and followed my girl as she snuck out of the room, during her own show, to bring me into the lounge, in a private room.

Before I lost my senses, I wanted to tell her something. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me, stopping her right before we entered the room.

"Bella, you don't have to quit your job for me… I want to be with you because of who you are, not what you do." I looked into her eyes and tried to show her, beneath all the excitement, that I really meant it.

"I know, but… this is what I want. I don't _want_ to be out there, giving myself to these pervs every night. I want to give myself to _you_." She snuck her hands under my shirt, scratching my stomach as she whispered in my ear. "Besides… I don't have to dance… I own the place. Now, I think you should relax and let me take care of my man."

I quickly brought her mouth to mine and pulled her bottom lip between my teeth. She roughly shoved me back against the door as she made short work of the buttons on my shirt. I couldn't control the moans that were escaping me, but in that moment, I had absolutely no desire to. I wanted to drown in Bella, and never resurface.

"I need you baby." She immediately dropped to her knees, palming my dick through the thin material of my Armani slacks. Quicker than I thought was possible, she pushed my suspenders off my shoulders, freed my cock from its prison and took me in her mouth. My head slammed back into the door with enough force that it should have hurt like a motherfucker, but all I felt was Bella's hot mouth encasing my cock. I swear to fucking god I saw stars when the head of my cock hit the back of her throat.

"Unf yeah baby, just like that."

My girl gave fucking amazing head and in that moment, I didn't give a damn how she learned to, just so long as I was the only one who got to reap the benefits of it. I shivered involuntarily when she gently scraped her teeth down my length and moaned around my cock.

"Baby, if you keep that up I'm not gonna last very long." She released me from her mouth and I might have whimpered at the loss… maybe. Thankfully she worked her way back up my body, taking a nipple between her teeth as she lightly ran her fingernails over my lower back. Everything she did felt so good, I wanted to explode. She grabbed my suspenders that were hanging by my sides and used them to pull our bodies flush with one another.

"Do you have any idea what these do to me?" She asked as she started to stroke the straps of my suspenders, pulling me closer with each tug of her wrists. I swallowed, making a thick sound as I gulped down my nerves. I shook my head slowly from side to side, waiting for her to continue whatever it was that she had in her mind.

"These… make me insane. I think about all the things we could do with them. You have no idea… the kind of things I imagine doing with you, Edward. And your… _Sexpenders _… are my wet dream." I licked my lips and may have groaned as she admitted her obsession with my wardrobe accessories. I gave her a sly smile before I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, spinning us around and pushing her against the wall.

"Well maybe we should see what we can use them for, shall we?" I kissed a trail from her lips, down her neck and throat and into the valley between her perfect tits. She moaned as I traced a line down her stomach with my index finger, knowing it would end up somewhere between her thighs. I dipped my finger passed her waistband and into her warm pussy, which was dripping wet, waiting to be taken. I pulled my hand away, making her beg for more.

"Please…" She whined, but I just smirked at her and licked my lips. "Oh God…" She whispered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. I used the opportunity to grab the black material of my suspenders with my other hand and wrap them around her wrists. Her eyes shot open, her intense stare burning into me as I tied her wrists, tight.

"I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna have to put your hands back over your head. Can you do that for me, Baby?" I asked her in a sexy pout, that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She nodded her head as her eyes glazed over with a dark shimmer that caused the ache in my dick to grow even stronger.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and pressing her against the wall, trapped in front of me. She raised her hands and I grabbed onto the loop I made, hanging it over the hook that hung on the wall. She looked up and her mouth fell open, shocked to see herself in such a vulnerable position.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I winked and threw her my crooked grin as I reached under her thighs, separating them from around my waist.

"Edward… oh fuck…" She realized my plan and her legs were already starting to shake, from the anticipation. I stared into her eyes as I fell to my knees in front of her, placing her thighs on my shoulders. I skimmed my nose along her wet flesh, slowly breathing in my girls' delicious scent. I placed one soft kiss to her most sensitive spot before brushing my lips across her wet flesh. I pushed my tongue against her, licking her with slow strokes. She was whimpering and trying her best to watch me as I started to suck on her clit. I moaned against her, which made her twitch and whine before she gasped for air.

"Fuck… please Edward… don't tease me… I can't… please." She begged for me to give her more, and in that moment, my angel looked like sin personified. I was impossibly hard and throbbing as I sucked harder on her clit and pushed two fingers inside her.

"Mmm… so good, Baby." I managed to moan out as I devoured her pussy, spreading her thighs further apart, opening her for me completely.

"Fuck yes… oh fuck… more…" She cried out as I thrusted my fingers in and out of her in time with the strokes of my tongue all over her pussy. I flicked my tongue against her clit, building pressure before I sucked her lips into my mouth and spreading around her wetness. She was dripping for me and her flavour was delicious. I was eating her as if I would never be able to taste her again, devouring every drop of her arousal. I licked, sucked and nipped at her until she was panting and groaning. She was on the verge of an orgasm when I flipped my hand over and thrusted my fingers deeper inside her, curling them to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

"Cum for me Bella, I want you to cum so hard for me. Come on Baby, let me taste you." I groaned against her pussy as I pushed my fingers inside one final time before I felt her clench around me. I bit down on her clit as she came for me, pulling my fingers from inside her, I covered her pussy with my mouth.

"Edward… Edward… fuck yes… unnngghh…" She made amazing moans and sexy whimpers as she let her orgasm take over her body. My name coming from her lips as she writhed in ecstasy was enough to make me cum in my fuckin' pants.

I dropped her legs from my shoulders and lifted her by her ass, holding her between the wall and my body as I unhooked her bound wrists from the wall. I thoroughly enjoyed making my girl cum all over my face, but I needed to fuck her, I couldn't' wait another minute and it seemed she couldn't either.

"I need you inside me…now." She growled as she licked my earlobe. I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on the black leather sofa that was sitting in the middle of the room. Bella followed my line of sight and moaned when she figured out what I was thinking. This wasn't going to be a soft and slow love making session. This was going to be hard and fast fucking.

"You want me to bend you over the couch and fuck you hard? You want to feel my hard cock pound into your dripping pussy? Is that what you want Bella?"

"Fuck yes" she moaned. Releasing my 'sexspenders', as she liked to call them, she ripped…and yes I mean ripped…her sexy lingerie off of her body and sashayed over to the couch, promptly bending over the back. I was frozen in my place. The only movement I could manage was my hand languidly stroking my cock as I took in the beautiful and erotic sight before me. My girl was kinky, and I quite liked that about her.

After what seemed like forever, I snapped out of my stupor and quickly undressed. Bella licked her lips at the sight of my nude form; my cock twitched when I looked deep into her lust filled eyes.

"Come fuck me baby. I'm so ready for that big, hard cock of yours to fill me." Needing no further prompting, I closed the distance between us. I paused behind her when I realized I didn't have a condom.

"Baby, I ah... don't have any protection with me." I was such a fucking dumbass. I was sure I was the only guy in Manhattan who didn't carry a fucking condom with him.

"It's okay… I'm on the pill and I want to feel all of you." I nearly came just from her words. I had never been with a woman without the barrier of a condom dulling the sensations. I had never had the desire to… until now.

I placed my hands on her delectable ass, running them up and down her perfectly sculpted cheeks. Her body was shuddering under my touch, goose bumps spreading across her skin. I could smell her arousal hanging thick in the room. She full on porno moaned when I dropped to my knees behind her and plunged a finger into her core. While slowly pumping in and out of her I placed featherlite kisses on her ass cheeks. Her breathing quickened the closer I got to her tight hole. Deciding to take a chance, I used my other hand to separate her cheeks and ran my tongue around her hole; her knees buckling when I plunged my tongue inside.

"Oh fuck yes!" she exclaimed once she had regained her balance. I smiled against her ass at the fact that I had this effect on her.

"You like that baby? You like it when I tongue fuck your ass?"

"Unghh... so hot…fuck."

My cock was aching and harder than it had ever been. I stood back up and laid my body on top of Bella's, my cock cradled in between her ass cheeks. Stretching my arms overtop of hers, I laid my head on her shoulder so I could whisper in her ear.

"I think you were a very bad girl earlier today. You never mentioned that you were an exotic dancer. I think that deserves some sort of punishment. Don't you agree Isabella?"

"Yes, punish me. I was very naughty." Fuck and yes!

I removed my body from hers and brought my hand back, letting it slap her ass. She cried out at the contact, but she seemed to enjoy it, if her sexy moans were any indication. I spanked her again, this time a little harder. She shivered when my hand made contact with her ass and let loose a growl that pushed me over the edge. I couldn't take any more of the teasing; I needed to be balls deep inside her right the fuck now.

Without any warning, I lined my cock up at her entrance and plunged inside. It took every ounce of restraint I had to not cum within the first five seconds of entering her. She was so tight and wet and hot and… just fucking perfect, that I had to find something to concentrate on before I embarrassed myself by cumming in .05 seconds. I thought of everything from dead kittens to my she-man football coach from high school.

"Ugh feels so fucking good Edward."

I pounded into her pussy relentlessly; hard enough that the couch started moving across the floor. As soon as I noticed that, I eased up a bit.

"Don't you fucking dare slow down. I want it hard, damn it." Who was I to argue with the kinky, sexy lady?

I picked up my pace again, my cock plunging into her with abandon. Sweat covered both of our bodies and the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Shit, Bella, you feel so fucking good."

I pulled out of her and spun her around so that her torso was laying over the arm of the sofa, while her ass hung over the edge. Grabbing her legs and wrapping them around my waist, I pushed back into her, amazed again at how perfect we fit together. The heels of her stilettos were digging into my back with each of my thrusts, creating a most pleasurable pain.

"Wanna know why I changed positions?"

"Ye…ah."

"This way I can see your face when you cum. I can see your luscious tits bounce with every thrust. I have full access to this," I said as I reached down and pinched her clit, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Leaning over her body, I took one of her nipples in between my teeth and bit down softly; she fisted her hands in my hair holding my face to her tit. I circled her peak with my tongue, teasing her. I chuckled against her sensitive flesh when I heard her grunt in frustration. Giving her what she wanted, I bit her again, this time a little harder.

"Edward… I'm gonna… cum." She pulled my face up to meet hers and attacked my lips with her own.

I pulled back slightly to tell her "Cum for me baby. Cum hard on my dick." My words were her undoing as I felt her muscles clench around my cock. I continued my thrusts, milking her orgasm from her.

I was so close to cumming that when she pulled herself up and bit my nipple, I lost it. I exploded inside her, screaming her name. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with every ounce of passion I was feeling. I pulled away gasping for air and stared deep into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes of anyone I had ever seen before. So deep and expressive; they truly were the portals to her soul.

"That was…"

"I know. How about we get cleaned up and head to my place for Round 2_?" Did I mention I'm the luckiest bastard in Manhattan?_

"Oh I don't know…" She slapped my arm and moved to get up.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen." she smirked at me as she gathered what was left of her outfit.

"If you insist."

I stood up and gathered my clothes, stepping into my now wrinkled Armani slacks. Once my shirt was done up and my shoes were on, I glanced around the room and noticed that Bella was already dressed. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers as we made our way back out onto the club floor. I glanced around for Jazz and caught his eye as we were weaving through the crowd. I motioned between Bella and myself and nodded to let him know I wouldn't be home tonight. He gave me the typical 'guy nod' before returning his attention to Alice's tits… which were right in front of his face.

Once we were outside, Bella led me towards a black Audi A8 that was parked in the alleyway behind the club. We climbed inside and Bella pulled out into traffic, seamlessly merging with the flow. It wasn't until then that I noticed I was missing my suspenders.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I think I left my suspenders in that room." Without saying a word Bella pulled my suspenders out from her bag.

"Oh, no you didn't. I could never let you forget these." She twirled her fingers around, dropping them into my lap as she licked her lips and winked at me, returning her focus to the busy streets.

I picked them up and glanced over at her, wanting to get her all wound up again. I shifted in my seat, reached over to move her hair off her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Let's hurry up and get home, I'll show you what _else_ I can do with my sexpenders."


End file.
